He Never Looked Back
by xianora
Summary: ONESHOT!She looked up at the starstrewn sky, the clouds shifted to reveal the mystical moon. A new thought came to her mind as tears welled up in her eyes, ‘He never looked back…’InuKag


Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters used here in the story…but I do own the plot!

**If there are any Filipinos reading this fic, I would recommend the songs "Kung Wala Ka" by Hale or "Hiling" by Paramita. I would have typed it here and gave it a translation but I'm afraid I might mar its meaning. **

Hey! I know you might find the ending weird and I don't think you might find any sense in it…but I hope you still like the story and please review, okay?

………………………………………………………………………………………………

He Never Looked Back

_xianora_

"Lunch is ready guys!" Kagome announced cheerfully, placing the bowls of noodles on the grassy ground.

"Noodles?" Inuyasha said enthusiastically. It was his favorite food. According to him, _'the only tasty thing'._

"Yes. Come on. Let's eat now. I'm really starving." She said sitting down and blowing her hot noodles gently.

Sango and Miroku also sat down and got their own bowl of noodles from a very happy Kagome.

"I should be able to lead a normal life again, now that everything is over. I can continue my studying without any unpleasant disturbances—"

"I disturb you there because you are needed here!" Inuyasha shouted amidst a mouth full of noodles.

"Yeah, but—"

"KAGOME!"

All of them turned their attention to the young boy shouting Kagome's name.

"What is it Shippou-chan?" Kagome asked as she shot a quizzical look to the young kitsune.

"The well! There's some kind of barrier that is starting to enclose the well. It still has a faint color but it's growing solid!" he said in panic.

"The—the well?" Kagome said, her eyes wide as comprehension dawned in her mind.

She went in the hut and got her backpack. She paused for a moment and said, "I have to go."

"What's the hurry?" Miroku asked.

"The well is closing in." Kagome said, fumbling with the thing that hung in her neck.

"Kaede-bachan…you better keep it. It will keep the village safe from harm now that it's complete." Kagome said hurriedly.

"But Kagome, you are the rightful one to keep it."

"I won't have any use of it. Just keep it and use it to keep the village safe." She repeated.

"Why can't you just stay Kagome?" Inuyasha asked, not moving from his sitting position. "You can have a normal life here too, you know…"

After a moment, they looked at each other and it felt like the time stopped for the two of them. She was looking at him in a way she never looked at him before. But he didn't speak again.

Yes, it was really painful for her to leave… But she has no choice. She doesn't belong in this era. Her rightful place is in her time…in the present.

…But she can stay…a thought came to her mind as those beautiful golden eyes pierced through her. She can live here and be with Inuyasha.

She felt her will slowly melt. It's as if there is a war in her mind…whether to stay and be happy with Inuyasha or leave and have the rest of her life return to what it should be from the very start.

"No Inuyasha. I cannot have a normal life here. Ever since I made my first trip to the Sengoku Jidai, my life changed. Since then, I knew my life wouldn't be normal again. I just have to…go." Kagome said trying to make her voice expressionless but failed as her delicate voice broke at her last statement.

She bowed her head and said in a croaky sort of voice, "Goodbye everyone…I was really happy I met all of you. You changed my life…"

Then, she ran away, without ever looking back.

Kaede, Miroku, Sango, Shippou and Inuyasha were left there, looking at the place where Kagome has disappeared.

Or so…they thought Inuyasha was still there.

Kaede turned around to head for the hut when she noticed that Inuyasha was missing. Then, she smiled.

………

Kagome already pushed her super heavy backpack down the well. She was about to climb when she heard her name. She stopped with her back still facing the person who called her.

She knew it was Inuyasha. He has come to stop her from returning home. She knew it, so she didn't bother to look because she wouldn't let him melt her will again just by looking in his amber eyes.

"Kagome…" he said, his voice betraying all his emotions at that time.

Kagome remained stationary. Various things invaded her mind as she stood there, waiting for the hanyou to speak again.

"Can you—can you please…look back for the last time and—and smile for me, Kagome?" the hanyou said in an unlikely gentle voice.

Kagome was surprised to hear him speak this gently to her for the first time. It was definitely a change she made in him…maybe.

"Please, Kagome?" he pleaded again with the same voice.

"I…won't… I have to—" Kagome said in a harsh voice. Warm tears started to flow from her eyes as she said these words to the person she loved most.

_Why does this have to be so hard? Why does he have to be there when it's already time for me to go?…when I don't want to be hurt more?…_

"I have to go…"

Inuyasha didn't answer at that time. He just continued to look at his Kagome, as though memorizing every part of her.

"I—I understand…goodbye…" he said in a whispery voice.

He turned around to go. He closed his eyes…he didn't want to cry. He shouldn't be this weak…

………

_Inuyasha…crying shows that you are still human. It only proves that you can still feel deep emotion…Inuyasha, crying and feeling emotions is your greatest strength…_

It was what Kagome said years ago when she found him sitting on top of a very tall tree, thinking. He was thinking about his parents, Kagome, their other comrades and the other people around them. He was thinking how Kagome and the others came to accept him while the other people considered him as a filthy half-breed. He was thinking how life could be so unfair.

It was Kagome…she was the only one who can see right through him.

………

And now…she's leaving.

He was about to leap out of the woods when Kagome shouted…

"Inuyasha! I—I love you… and I promise I will never forget you. You changed my life a lot. I will never be the same…Goodbye…"

And with that she jumped into the well and returned to her rightful place and time.

Inuyasha turned around but it's too late. She already jumped out of sight.

"I—I…love you, Kagome…goodbye."

………

Seconds…

Minutes…

Hours…

Days…

Weeks…

Months…have passed since Kagome left Sengoku Jidai. Life in the past was as normal as possible for all of them.

Except maybe for a certain hanyou who found it hard to move on.

"It's natural. It was another loss. He's been experiencing this since childhood. He lost his mother…then Kikyo…now Kagome." Miroku said to Sango as both of them watched Inuyasha gap into space on a branch of a tree.

"Couldn't we do anything? Any weird ideas Miroku?" Sango said.

"Not weird really…kind of…ummm…Obvious…" he replied.

"Obvious?" the demon exterminator asked, her brows furrowed.

"Have you observed the pinkish glow that is coming from the well?"

"Yup…that's the barrier."

"Quite like the glow of the shikon-no-tama, ne?"

"Yes, that's quite like it."

Miroku turned his gaze from the hanyou to Sango. "I think we could use it so that Inuyasha could get through."

Sango turned to look at him too. "Great idea! Why haven't we done it before?"

"And the funny thing is, if Kagome only kept the jewel, she could still cross worlds…but she left it here…"

"So you think Inuyasha could use it?" Sango asked.

"I actually speculated it further. I made a series of tests on that barrier that gave me these injuries." Miroku explained with a mock expression of hurt. "So I think Inuyasha could cross the barrier if he has the jewel…"

"Oh! You told us you have been training…" Sango said reaching out to Miroku, now her guard is down.

Miroku groped his way down Sango's bottom.

(Well…you know what'll happen…)

"HENTAI!"

And there, a remnant of Sango's slap was left on Miroku's cheek.

"Okay, okay! Let's just start helping Inuyasha, shall we, my dear Sango?" Miroku said rubbing his sore face.

"Don't you call me that way, houshi!"

………

"You cannot use it! How many times do I have to tell you?" Kaede said in exasperation. "What you want to do is total nonsense!"

"But Kaede-bachan…" Sango tried to explain to no avail.

"Inuyasha needs it! It's his last chance to talk to…or even see Kagome! Please, let him have it to cross-worlds…" Miroku pleaded.

"But—" Kaede started to retort.

"Before he decides to…do stupid things…please?…just this once?" Sango said, holding Kaede's hands and pleading into her eyes.

"Oh…okay." The old woman finally said, defeated. "But be sure to return it. It's very vital in this era."

"We promise!" Miroku and Sango chorused.

Kaede left the hut to go to the nearby temple to retrieve the jewel. And not long after, she returned with the shikon-no-tama enveloped in her frail hands.

"Here. I hope Inuyasha will at least…be happy. He was never the same when Kagome left." Kaede said, handing the jewel to Sango.

"That's why we pleaded for your help." Said Miroku, staring at the pinkish glow of the jewel in Sango's hand.

"Thank you, Kaede-bachan. You gave us a lot of help." Sango said cheerfully, now placing the pink object in a pouch.

………

"Inuyasha!" they called out.

"I-NU-YASHA! Where are you!"

"Where is that stupid hanyou?" Miroku asked himself, calmly looking at tree branches.

"Up there?" Sango said almost sarcastically.

And there he was, at the very top of a very tall tree, as always, gaping into space.

His silvery white hair swaying at each blow of the wind. Those golden eyes are bound in only one thought.

"Hey! Come down here!" Miroku yelled.

The hanyou neither moved nor gave any sign that he heard Miroku.

"INUYASHA! COME DOWN HERE! WE HAVE SOMETHING FOR YOU!" he bellowed, but still no effect.

Sango heated up in an instant. She picked a large stone and threw it with all her might to Inuyasha. Fortunately, it hit him, full force, square on the face.

He looked down angrily then leaped. After a fraction of a second, he was in front of them…fuming.

"What did you do that for! Can't you see I want to be alone!" he shouted at them as if he was ready to kill.

"WE want to help you stupid! We know you miss her so we begged Kaede to give you this!" Sango shouted as well, showing the content of the small pouch she is holding.

"Why do you have the shikon jewel?…and—and…I don't miss anyone!" he said, red in the face.

"Oh come on…you don't have to deny it." Miroku said, patting the hanyou on the back.

"I don't deny any—"

Sango forced the jewel into his hand then slapped him.

"What is that for _again_?" he inquired, his temperature slowly reaching danger point.

"Will you just stop denying? Use that jewel to cross the barrier enclosing the well. Talk to Kagome again!" she said with a fierce look on her face. "Go! Get your ass out of here!"

"I…" he was totally stunned. To be able to talk with the woman he loved again…to be able to see her. Why didn't he think about the jewel before?

"Go now. Good luck…" Miroku said, giving Inuyasha a slight push in the back.

"I—thanks." He muttered to the two.

"No problem…just go…"

………

It was a cloudy night. The moon would peep from behind the clouds every now and then. But most of the time…it's dark.

A girl of eighteen sighed and stretched with her eyes closed.

"At last…I'm finished with this homework," she said to herself in a whisper. Her eyes were weary from staying awake late at night to study and finish her assignments.

"Kagome dear?" her mother called out softly as she knocked on her daughter's door.

Kagome faced towards the door that was now being opened.

"I'll go now. I might not come back 'til early in the morning and that goes for Souta too…and granpa, as he's with your brother. Take care dear…take a rest once you've finished okay?…Bye!" Mrs. Higurashi said.

"Bye mom…" she whispered more to herself than to her mother.

She turned her back as she heard the door of her room close. Kagome stayed in her position for a few minutes more, her mind blank.

All of them left her alone in their house but she has nothing to do. She's too lazy to go down…and watch television maybe, or something.

_'I should have come with Souta to the camping.'_ She thought as she stood up to change into her pajamas.

Kagome was about to climb to her bed when she heard a noise outside…from a nearby tree. She looked outside then saw a flash of silver and red.

"What is that?" she muttered, her brows furrowing.

She waited for a few moments to see if there is going to be more flashes of the same color, but then, she laughed to herself.

"Oh, how stupid. My eyes must be playing tricks at me. I just need some rest." She said to herself.

"Kagome…" a male voice said.

The person who has spoken was sitting on the windowsill. Half of his face was hidden in the shadows…his amber eyes spoke of deep emotions at that moment.

"Who—who are you?" Kagome asked, her eyes wide. "How did you know my name?"

"What are you talking about, Kagome? It's me Inuyasha…I've come to see you…and to talk to you…I've missed you so much Kagome…" the hanyou named Inuyasha said.

"I don't know anyone by that name…and what are those…? Are those ears real?" the girl spoke with pure curiosity.

"Come on…don't joke around with me Kagome…" he said, his heart beating fast as he stepped into the room.

"No! Don't you come any closer or I'll call the police!" she threatened as she took a step backward almost reaching the wall.

"Don't—don't you recognize me Kagome? Have you forgotten…?" he said, his voice broken.

_"Inuyasha! I—I love you… and I promise I will never forget you. You changed my life a lot. I will never be the same…Goodbye…"_

_I promise I will never forget you…_

_But what the heck has happened!_ Questioned Inuyasha in his mind. _Has she really forgotten me or is she just kidding?_

"I haven't forgotten anybody or anything…I—I just don't know you! Will you please go away now before I call the police and let them arrest you…Look at you! You…look so weird and…Just go away!" she shouted, not looking at the hanyou.

"Okay, then…I'll go away. I just want you to know that I…I love you so much, Kagome. You may have forgotten me but I hope what you have said months ago still stays in your heart even though you don't remember it…Anyway, I just came here to see you again…or talk to you if I can… If you don't want me here…then I'll just go." He said looking at Kagome, his amber eyes full of grief that pierced Kagome's very soul.

Kagome's eyes started to burn as tears threatened to come down. But she didn't let them. She blinked furiously to stop them from coming down.

Inuyasha stood there for just a moment longer. Kagome looked straight at his eyes. She saw all those feelings…regrets…and memories spilling out of his beautiful golden eyes.

He forced a smile then said, "Goodbye, Kagome. I hope that you'll be happy with your new life." And with that, he leaped out of her window.

She gazed at the window for a moment then on the picture frame residing on his bedside table. It was her only picture of them…he didn't even notice it standing there…

Miroku wears a mischievous smile on his face while his arms circled Sango's waist…Sango is looking at him with a murderous glare…Shippou tiptoeing with difficulty…Kaede-bachan laughing heartily…and Inuyasha…he had an annoyed looked on his face. He obviously hadn't forgotten his first encounter with a camera where he almost ripped it with his claws…

Kagome laughed to herself for a while, reminiscing those times with them. Pity she couldn't come back and visit them…

She didn't know she would be blocked by the well soon after her mission there is finished…or she could have prepared herself…for the sadness, the loss, the pain, the regrets…the things she experiences right now.

The things she could have prevented…if only….

_'If only I told Inuyasha that I love him earlier then I guess…it would be less painful to leave. All these regrets…'_ she sighed.

Kagome regrets what she has done and not done during her stay at the Sengoku Jidai with him…what she had said and not said to everyone…

…to Inuyasha…

She walked towards the window where Inuyasha previously sat.

"It's better this way…you think that I have already forgotten you so that both of us can move on…so that we cannot be hurt more…I love you but…we just have to say goodbye to each other…" she whispered. "We can never be happy with each other…we are of different race, of different worlds…of different fates…and whatever we do, no matter how much we try to meet them for us to be together—it just can never happen…"

She looked own at the grounds to see Inuyasha standing there, quite stationary…almost wishing for him to look at her again…almost wishing to see and memorize those enchanting amber eyes of his…

………

His fists clenched and unclenched to prevent him from looking at her again. He wanted so much to look back and look at her face for the last time…but what's the point? She doesn't remember a single thing about them…about _him_.

'_I just have to learn to forget…'_ he said to himself before leaping of into the darkness of the night.

………

She looked up at the star-strewn sky, the clouds shifted to reveal the mystical moon. A new thought came to her mind as tears welled up in her eyes, _'He never looked back…'_

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**A/N: I know! The ending is quite insignificant right? Like…what's the point if he didn't look back? Well…here's my explanation but I don't know if you'll get any sense from it…**

**Kagome, even though she acted as if she does not remember Inuyasha anymore, wanted so much for him to look back at her. It's like some kind of payback because she looked back at him before she left the past. And furthermore, there is just some connection between them in that kind of action…**

**Oh I don't know! It's just a weird idea that came in my mind months ago. I don't really know why I wrote this story but I do hope you liked it… Please review anyway…**


End file.
